


Pregnancy HC's: Iron Bull

by AugustStone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: Pregnancy Headcanons for the lovable Iron Bull~
Relationships: Iron Bull/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Pregnancy HC's: Iron Bull

**Iron Bull** is one thousand percent ecstatic. _A baby? Really? You aren't pulling his leg, are you? Your not? Oh sweet, sweet maker!!_ He loves you so much he can't even explain. He will literally lift you up and keep you on his shoulder, bragging to everyone that you are pregnant with his baby. Is he embarrassing? Yes. Is he excited? Double yes! Is he going to drink with his Chargers? Oh hell yes! While he is indeed a rough and tumble man with calloused hands and personality he is gentle as a lamb when it comes to you, especially as you grow in your pregnancy. He will make a box with his arms around you and follow you wherever you go, glaring off anyone who dares approach his pregnant wife. He likes to tell inappropriate stories, sometimes about you and you have to smack him and remind him the baby can hear and he just grins and talks louder. He holds your hair back when you get sick and rubs your back and shoulders when your uncomfortable and gives you all the pillows in the house for you to nest with.

**His first reaction to his baby** _PROTECC PROTECC PROTECC_

**After the pregnancy** , Bull is very attentive and clingy, often holding the baby more than you, even when you have to feed them. _Bull, you aren't lactating, give me the baby._ He will relent but agree the baby needs to be fed but once that's over he insists on holding them again. He likes to watch them crawl around, their tiny horns bumping out on their head and making him grin. They're going to be strong, like papa.

 **As the child** grows Bull insists on taking them dragon hunting of course but teaches them hunting first on smaller creatures, usually for food for you and them. Definitely hunts a big dragon on their fifteenth birthday as a rite of passage, and then drinks in celebration. His chargers are like his family and he teaches his child the song of his chargers and tells them stories of their many adventures. Uncle Krem coming to visit is always a fun time and he often recounts the more embarrassing tales of the child's father much to Bull’s chagrin. We really don't have to tell them about the time I had to streak through that chantry... Bull is always laid back and despite his gruff exterior is very kind so he will be a loving and warm father while still giving some tough love when needed

I **f his child is a mage** Bull honestly won't care either way. Its demons that freak him out. But he’ll be damned if his child gets locked up in some circle. They are precious to him and he isn't going to give some Chantry the pleasure of raising his child. That's his job and he will guard it jealously. While he wont completely understand what they have to go through he is always there, using what little he knows about it to help in any way he can, always telling his child that its okay for them to be them


End file.
